


Keeping An Eye On Things

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Weiss had really done a great job in turning her sister into a mindless, slutty bimbo. It does mean that Winter needs to be watched carefully at parties, though. Luckily, that's a task Weiss enjoys.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Keeping An Eye On Things

**Keeping An Eye On Things**

  
Things were better, now that Winter was a bimbo, Weiss thought. A _lot_ better. Winter would just do what she was told (mostly), she looked pretty and plenty of people wanted to meet her.  
  
And to fuck her, of course. And Winter wanted to fuck them as well. But at least it gave Weiss something to _do_ at these fancy parties instead of being bored out of her mind at the so-so food, the stilted conversation and the interminable music. Maybe if she had been old enough to drink, the party would have been more enjoyable, but even when Weiss got that old, she _still_ wasn’t going to touch alcohol.  
  
Instead, Weiss focused her energies on making sure that Winter only showed herself off, showed off how… personable she was lately and how good her body looked in a very daring, pure-white dress. And it was a dress that plenty of people were wanting to get a good look at. And at what was underneath.  
  
Even though Weiss didn’t feel any actual lust for her sister, she had to admit that Winter looked _very_ good. All the time, really, but she had put a lot of effort into her appearance today, really going the extra mile to make sure that she looked as slutty and fuckable as she possibly could. And plenty of people were interested in that and wanted to confirm that Winter really was as eager to spread her legs as she looked.  
  
She was, of course. Weiss didn’t know _how_ many times she had led her bimbo sister to a beach or a nightclub and watched as her older sister got gangbanged and turned into the sex toy of a bunch of strangers. And Winter had enjoyed every second of it, of course, her lewd body easily and eagerly responding to the touches of the strangers as they stripped her down and impaled her on their cocks or pressed her up against their pussies.  
  
But that just wasn’t on the agenda for tonight. Tonight was about finding someone to hand Winter off to for good. It was time for Winter to find a new owner, now that Weiss was going to Beacon in a few months. She just couldn’t bring her slutty bimbo of a sister with her, and she had to find someone who could take proper care of her. And was rich, well-connected and could justify themselves as a worthy person to be affiliated with the SDC in ‘marriage’ to Winter.  
  
And that meant that as Weiss talked to the guests, sounding them out, she had to keep a close eye on Winter and make sure that she both stayed dressed and that she didn’t get fucked. Weiss had talked with Winter about the importance of being on her best behavior, of course. And Winter had agreed with how important it was (and had gotten kind of teary again at the thought of being separated from Weiss).  
  
But Winter was a _bimbo_. It was hard for a thought to stay inside of her head for very long. Especially when she was feeling horny. So even though she always giggled and apologized to Weiss whenever Weiss found her about to bend over to take a cock from some rich magnate, she had still done so.  
  
Like she was now. Weiss sighed and started for her sister as Winter giggled and let a slender man and a broad woman place their hands on the inside of her thigh (conveniently exposed by the skimpy dress Winter wore) and on the cutout that formed a hip window. It was obvious that if left to her own devices, Winter was about to become part of a threesome. Hopefully not right here in public, but it was always hard to tell with Winter.  
  
Which was partly Weiss’s fault. If she didn’t want her sister to be a public gangbang slut, then she probably shouldn’t have let Winter get gangbanged in public so often. Winter might be really dim after the hypnosis sessions had convinced her to stop using her brain, but she still had a picture perfect memory when it came to times she had gotten fucked. She actually recalled more of the details of her various sexual encounters than Weiss did and _Weiss_ was capable of calculus.  
  
“Winter,” Weiss said in a calm tone, resting her hand on her sister’s shoulder and looking her in the eyes. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Oh, hey, Weissie,” Winter said with a giggle. She waved at the man and the woman that were still touching her. The woman was actually moving her hand higher and higher up along Winter’s side, getting really close to just outright grabbing her breast. “I was just talking with these two.”  
  
“And what were you going to do after you finished talking?” Weiss asked, leading her sister along and ignoring the couple.  
  
They seemed happy to be ignored, if it meant being able to feel Winter up some more. Weiss noticed that they had positioned themselves so that only the four of them were able to tell just how thoroughly they were starting to molest Winter. The man had moved his hand up along Winter’s inner thigh until he had to be feeling Winter’s pussy through the thin white G-string that the curvy slut was wearing.  
  
“We were going to go have sex,” Winter said with another giggle. She paused for a moment and then her eyes got wide. “Oh, but I forgot!” She said, sounding just as ditzily happy as if she had been told she won the lottery. “I’m not supposed to be having the sexing right now, am I?” She blushed. “I’m sorry, Weiss.”  
  
“It’s okay, Winter, I know that it’s impossible to get your mind off of sex,” Weiss said, patting her sister’s shoulder again. She glared at the couple. “Especially when you’re getting felt up.”  
  
“Can you blame us?” The man said. “A girl like her, wearing an outfit like this?”  
  
He twitched the center flap of Winter’s dress to the side, exposing her thong. Somehow, during the night, it had gotten bunched up and the already thin band had slid inside of Winter’s pussy, sliding her plump lower lips apart and making her leak. There was arousal running all down Winter’s thighs.  
  
“There is a time and a place for things like this,” Weiss said, flipping the dress back into place. “And it’s not in the middle of a crowded ballroom.”  
  
Though at least it wasn’t _so_ crowded that there was anyone nearby who could overhear their conversation. That would be somewhat embarrassing to have to deal with. Weiss glanced at Winter.   
  
Her older sister was obviously doing her best to pay attention to what was going on, but it was also very obvious that she was still feeling very horny and that such thoughts as she still had were mostly focused around how she could get herself an orgasm. Weiss sighed. It had been fun, turning Winter into a bimbo, using those drugs and hypnosis sessions and everything. But it did mean that Winter was less a person who could make her own decisions and more like a pet.  
  
Which was fun in its own right, of course. But it did mean that Weiss had to spend a lot of time looking after her and making sure her sister wasn’t getting in over her head.  
  
“So a side room?” The woman asked, cupping the bottom of Winter’s left breast. Her fingertips almost reached the top of Winter’s dress and Winter started moaning softly, pushing her boob against the woman’s hand. “That’s doable, right, honey?”  
  
“Actually, I’m keeping Winter off limits,” Weiss said, ignoring the sad sound that Winter made at hearing that. “I’m looking for someone who can take care of her once I leave Atlas. Who will treat her right, in the way she deserves.”  
  
“I think I know what that way is,” the man said, grabbing Winter’s hand and pressing it against his crotch. Winter giggled and started rubbing his hard dick through his pants. “She’d pretty much be a sex toy for us to use, huh?”  
  
“She’s also a Schnee,” Weiss pointed out, crossing her arms underneath her own _much_ smaller chest. “Whoever I hand her over to would need to understand that.”  
  
Winter wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to the conversation. She was too obviously having a good time as she rocked back and forth against the hands that were starting to play with her body and doing her best to return the favor. Her legs were widely spread, showing off the slit in each side of the dress that went all the way up, with the hip windows only separated by less than half an inch of fabric. And she was leaning forward slightly, pressing her generous (and generously exposed) cleavage up against the woman’s hand.   
  
And the look on her face? It was beyond obvious that there was nothing but lust going on behind her eyes, a deep desire to get fucked and to cum her brains out. And there were so few brains left inside of her head that she couldn’t afford to risk losing any of them.  
  
Weiss sighed as she stared at her sister. She might need to take Winter to one of the side rooms and help her sister satisfy herself, just so that she didn’t end up stripping her dress off in the next five minutes and inviting everyone at the party to come and fuck her. While that could work quite well at a nightclub, it wouldn’t have the same effect here. Not at all.  
  
“So how would we go about purchasing Winter if we were interested?” The man asked.  
  
“You’d need to marry her,” Weiss said, glancing down at their hands and the rings they both wore. “Because Winter is still a Schnee.”  
  
“And being a Schnee means being the best,” Winter chimed in.  
  
“Quite right,” Weiss said in agreement. “It means being the best and it means that she’s not just something to be handed over for a night of erotic enjoyment.”  
  
“Oh, we’d make it last far longer than just a night,” the woman said. “Oh, is this her nipple? I think it.”  
  
Everyone glanced at where the woman’s hand was. There _was_ a suspicious bump right there on Winter’s breast, in just the right place. Weiss was more than willing to believe that it was a nipple.  
  
“Anyway,” Weiss said. “If you would like to talk about marrying Winter, please, let me know.”  
  
Weiss handed over a contact card with her email address printed on it. She had prepared over two dozen of these cards before the party had started and she had used up almost all of them. There were a _lot_ of people who wanted to have Winter for themselves. Weiss was going to have her work cut out for her, deciding which of them could actually be trusted with having her older sister.  
  
“And now, sir, ma’am,” Weiss bowed stiffly to them and walked away, bringing Winter with her, “do enjoy the party,” she added over her shoulder.  
  
“They seemed nice,” Winter said happily as Weiss steered her to a small door set against one wall.  
  
“Perhaps,” Weiss said. “Winter, I think it’s time for you to get an orgasm.”  
  
“Really?” Winter asked happily, looking down at Weiss with a joyful expression on her face. “Oh, Weissie, you’re the best!”  
  
If they had been standing still, Weiss was sure that her sister would have tried to kiss her. As it was, Winter just looked overjoyed and started for the door with a spring in her step. How she was able to do that on her high heels, Weiss had no idea.  
  
And it didn’t much matter. The important thing for right now was making sure that Winter’s lust got as satisfied as it ever could. And after that? Well, Weiss still had a few more cards to hand out.  
  
This could end up being a very important party.  
  



End file.
